Ice As Blood
by sunkissedxoxox
Summary: Sasusaku with a little bit of NaruHina, NejiTen. Sakura is certain that Sasuke Uchiha is her first love and gives him a love letter, but he rejects it infront of everyone. But what if destiny interferes with these two highshcoolers?
1. Chapter 1

**Good Day! I'm inspired to write a Sasusaku, and with a little of NejiTen, NaruHina fanfic.  
Takes place in Modern Japan and they are in highschool together.  
A whole different plot with the same character personalities, etc.)**

**I do not own Naruto.  
Story Written By: Sunkissedxoxox  
Title: Ice as Blood**

* * *

"Sakura Chan," her brother-like friend spoke up, "Aren't you a bit afraid of living here?" Sakura took a look around the outside of her home. Her mother, herself, and the plants around her were the only living items that stood inside the cage of branches in this specific forest. It was rumored that not one single bird would fly above the trees ever since many wildfires took place here.

She gave Naruto a half-smile then shrugged.

"Don't scare me like that," she joked but meant seriously and looked into her longtime best friend's eyes waiting for her judgment; instead she got an answer from her other friend, Ten Ten.

"I like it… It's simple and we need more houses like these, all houses seem so modern. Yours is set in old cultured Japan, it looks stable too."

Sakura nodded and again waited for Ino's judgement but she wouldn't breathe a word. Finally, Ino seemed awakened from her little world and looked down on Sakura.

"It's nice but we would have to go through the forest to visit you, and Hinata's too scared. She stayed back… Couldn't you have built it somewhere- safer?" she wondered.

"So that's were Hinata-Chan is!" Naruto exclaimed and rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin on his face. "I thought she was lost."

"Well it's not like there's any animals here… Plus, there hasn't been a fire since three years ago," she answered while setting a tray of teacups filled with steamy bitter sweet tea. Ino helped herself while Naruto and Ten Ten admired their friend's soon to be shelter.

"Okay then…" Ino said a bit shakily in worry of what could happen.

xXxXx

While Sakura carried her books around the long halls of the school, she checked her math book if it still held her first written love letter that she would give to a special-secret-someone.

When she slipped it into Sasuke Uchiha's locker, she never noticed that he was heading towards her.

"I don't want that," he boomed coldly then shoved her out of the way. He opened the locker and handed the letter at her. When devastated little Sakura looked around to find crowds of snickering or people in awe staring at her, she couldn't help but cry and ran towards the bathroom with three other girls following her.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Ten Ten said handing her friend a cloth to soak her tears in.

"He's s-so h-heartless," Hinata complained while patting the pink hair that fanned on Sakura's back.

"What runs through his veins anyways?!" Ino wondered with full anger in her tone.

"Ice…" Ten Ten answered. "Ice does."

xXxXx

It was already after school and Sakura with her three best friends gathering around her walked towards the school's gate with a dark shadow around them. Suddenly, a familiar crystal eyed boy otherwise known as the second top scholar- Neji and his best friend Sasuke walked in the same path as the four girls.

Sakura noticed Ten Ten's knees weaken and she wondered what had caused it. After glancing about, her eyes landed on two boys who she was very aware of. Neji pointed at her and she looked away instantly.

"Isn't that the girl who gave you the letter?" he boomed loudly then broke into minutes of laughter, "Who does she think she is?". Humiliated, Sakura hid behind Ino and kept walking, trying to stick to her fast pace.

"Hmph." Sasuke said as if he couldn't care less.

Ino's tight fist trembled with anger and everyone knew she could've slapped Sasuke at that moment but Sakura held her with all God's might away from him.

"You stupid know it all! You don't even know Sakura and you already hate her! What kind of a man are you? What's wrong with her anyways?" she screamed towards Sasuke's back.

Sasuke stopped in his movement and turned around, looking at Ino's sky blue but fierce eyes with his onyx ones.

"I HATE CHILDISH NAIVE GIRLS!"

That was when Sakura's heart tore apart and she was certain she could've died. She let go of Ino and broke into a flood of tears but Ino stood there comforting her friend instead of hurting the raven haired boy who grew out of their sight.

* * *

**I'd really like to recieve some reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Lalala," Sakura sang gleefully around the kitchen as she opened the fridge. "No leftovers?" she said in a whimpered tone, "Gosh, if only I can cook." Her stomach grumbled and she frowned while her hands searched for an already prepared meal.

The door swung open and Sakura leaped to a corner nipping on her nails; surprised.

_Mom's not supposed to be home till midnight. _She closed her eyes ready for death, her body frail as she said her prayers.

"Sakura-Chan! Have you had anything to eat yet?" a familiar voice sing songed as light footsteps headed towards the frightened cherry blossom. Sakura's mother looked at her baby and embraced her tightly.

"Oh my, did I give you the creeps?"

Sakura's teary eyes looked into her mother's cheerful possession as she returned the hug.

An unfamiliar odor arose through the room and the two instantly perked up. Blazes filled throughout the whole room, it was hell on Earth. Every object in the fire's path burned to nothing but ashes once touched by the scarlet mess.

Sakura dashed outside the house and panted towards a safe distance but when she looked for her mother's comfort it was not laid in front of her.

"MOTHER! MOM!"

Sakura's knees trembled and fell to the ground weeping. Not far off, she could hear the loud siren of the fire truck, ambulance, and police car. A half-smile crept on her face before she was knocked into a sudden nap.

"Save her..."

xXxXx

"Glad your finally awake," the high pitched tone that belonged to her mother said and patted her daughter's back.

"Mom?" Sakura yawned and she threw her arms around the slim figure. "Mom your alright!"

Her mother smirked and patted her daughter's back. She paid the taxi driver as she opened the door.

"We'll be staying with my childhood friend Saku-Chan, now behave and don't cause them any disturbance. I know you'll do fine," she explained and rang the doorbell.

"What's her name?"

"_His, _Sakura, His name is Sora Uchiha."

_Uchiha!??!?!?! No, it's not that small of a world._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to my subscribers! (:**

Story: Ice as Blood  
By: sunkissedxoxox

I'm sorry if you think Sasuke is a bit different from his character. I'm trying to keep them the same way they were in Naruto with a different plot.

* * *

Sakura was greeted by a man with long hair tied into a loose ponytail and a charismatic lady with deep ink-like hair.

"They don't have any children Saku-Chan, so behave," her mother warned in a low whisper then slipped off her sandals. "It's nice to see you Sora-kun, you too Manami," she greeted with the same high-pitched tone and cheery smile.

Sakura bowed lightly to the couple and let out a sigh of relief as soon as she figured they had no children. _Atleast I know Sasuke-kun doesn't live here. _

"My my Haruka-Chan, your child brings memories of spring just like you!" Sora boasted then wrapped Sakura into a long hug.

"Your scaring her dear," Manami, the lady said. Sakura smiled earnestly and protested that he wasn't while she carefully took off her new sandals Ino gave her this morning. She followed Manami into a room decorated with glitter and ruffles.

Sakura let out a loud gasp as her eyes widened, it was like a fairy tale. Afterall, the princesses in all stories had to go through hardships before coming to their castle. _If only I could have my Prince Sasuke-Kun, _she thought, _No. I can't be thinking about this. _

"Oh, is it not to your taste?" Manami asked then shrugged.

"I love it! Thank you!"

Manami grinned proudly and practically danced around the whole room.

"I've always wanted a little girl Sakura-Chan! Always!"

Manami toured Sakura around the mansion-like home while her mother unpacked her clothing. Sakura learned that both herself and mother would get an individual room in the household- other than that, everything was not like at her old house. Everything was modern in the most friendliest neighborhood, also the house was gigantic and could've been mistaken for a mall.

xXxXx

"Oh it's fine! Take a late night dip if you want!" Manami answered to Sakura's excitement after seeing the pool then entered the house.

Sakura didn't want to get her whole body wet so she pulled up her dress slightly and dipped her dainty feet into the brisk water then sat down at the edge till her knees reached the chilly liquid. At first, she shivered but soon grew accustomed to it as she stared into the starless sky.

"Wow, it's so bright you can't see the stars," Sakura mumbled to herself.

xXxXx

While Sakura daydreamed, a raven haired boy entered the house.

"Auntie, Father and Mother have left due to a business meeting-"Sasuke said.

"OH SASUKE-KUN! You'll be staying with us too?" Manami guessed then broke into an awe of tears.

A_s usual, she's super emotional, _Sasuke thought then snickered.

"Too?" he questioned.

"Oh yes! Meet Sakura-Chan!" the teary eyed woman squealed then pulled the boy outside. Threre Sasuke laid eyes on a pastel colored girl in a baby blue dress- half asleep with her pale legs in the water.

"Sakura-Chan, honey! Come meet Sasuke-Kun! If I'm not mistaken you two go in the same school? Same grade too correct?"

Sakura turned around and her eyes landed into an onyx cave, Sasuke stared into her apple-green eyes until she turned crismon and looked away.

"Mmm-hmm..." Sakura peeped.

"I'll go inside now Auntie," Sasuke muttured then made his way through the door with a straight face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read.**

**Hi! I've been getting emails from a few people saying that I've missed out details in the story such us, "how did her mother appear in a taxi with Sakura when she wasn't with her in the forest?" well- it's part of the mystery that will be explained in future chapters.**

* * *

Sakura wasn't able to sleep that night, her mind wasn't with her in that room- it was wandering around her experience that week. At first getting rejected by her first love... A question she always wondered, why did she love him?

xXxXx

Sakura thought of the time when she first laid eyes on his delicate porcelain skin, even smoother than hers. Sasuke could've been called handsome, cute, but she thought he was beautiful. She was just seven and she hadn't even known that was the popular Sasuke Uchiha her best friend Ino babbled about.

It all happened like this...

"Please! Please bring him to the hospital- I have to... Have to..." a tall boy with the same raven-like features as Sasuke had, begged. Sakura nodded and tried to lift the unconscious boy but was just too frail. _He's my age.... _

"But!" she yelled, the tall boy was out of sight. Sakura screamed and screamed for another person to come and help her but no one would come. Of course no one would, she was in the middle of a forest.

xXxXx

Before Sakura knew it, she was holding him on her back barely walking- almost crawling towards the town. A lady in a white uniform gasped at the awkward sight.

"Oh my, dear..." she said then stopped Sakura from moving any further. "Here, let me help you." She carried the unconscious boy like a baby of her own, then let Sakura use her body as support. "How old are you?"

Sakura held up seven fingers still too shy to talk to a complete stranger, surprisingly the woman smiled and told the seven year old child her name.

"I'm-I'm... Sakura Haruno."

xXxXx

Ten years have passed since that day. The lady who helped her otherwise known as Haruhi had passed away. But Sakura learned that the boy she had carried on her back was Sasuke Uchiha- her first love.

When Sakura had switched to Konoha High school on junior year, Sasuke was proceeding with a speech to welcome the new students. Smoothly, not a hint of nervousity- Sakura was impressed and admired him. It had been a year since she's been gathering the courage to speak to him, or at least even walk by him.

Even if they hadn't spoken a word to each other, she still felt like she loved him and was ready to jump the gun. When she did by sending him a love letter, she got shot and rejected- now she's living under the same roof as him. Ha! What a funny destiny.

But still, after all that cruelty he did to her, she still had feelings for him even if she would keep it a secret. She couldn't forget his innocent weak face he had when he was seven, and the way she cared for him.

"Ugh god, I should just sleep. It's not like Sasuke-Kun will come and knock on the door all of a sudden." So the cherry blossom finally rested serenely on her bed, eyes closed and breathing like an angel dreaming of the day Sasuke will confess that he loves her too.

_He still doesn't know I was the girl who brought him halfway to the hospital. Ha ha, maybe if I tell him he'd love me._

She always told that to herself but later forgot it in the sluggish mornings, and if she did miraculously remember, she would've doubted herself and rather not speak a word. _He'd probably call me a liar any ways._


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! By the way, I don't wait for a review to write a chapter. I post them when I have the time.

* * *

**

"Mom, why don't they have children? She tells me that she would like to have a girl but-," Sakura asked while changing.

"Well Saku-Chan, honey… Don't be so nosy," her mother answered. She brushed the pink hair that touched her daughter's waist and ignored her whining. Finally, Sakura gave up on the hopeless question that would be left unanswered for who-knows-how-long.

Sakura grinned at the mirror so wide that her chin could've touched the floor.

"Now dear, don't smile like that in the picture or you'll look foolish."

"I know Ma, I know. But I can't believe I actually got to go shopping at Japan's Official Mall! I mean even Ino hasn't gone there."

Her apple green eyes stared at her reflection, a different outfit from what her mother had expected for her girly girl. Fingerless black gloves, a black and red plaid mini skirt, tight graphic tee, converse that reached two inches below her knee and a black headband that was placed on her pink hair- oh how her daughter was growing up so fast!

While Sakura made her way down the never-ending steps of the mansion, she was greeted by the sickly smile of Sasuke. He looked polished in a baby blue polo shirt that made his eyes seem even darker and baggy denim shorts.

"Yo, move faster or we'll be late." he demanded then headed out of the door not waiting for Sakura.

XXXX

While Sakura dashed to keep up after him, he suddenly stopped and Sakura bumped into his back. She could just smell that sandalwood fragrance that girls always chatted about.

"Oh and don't tell anyone we're living together." Sakura nodded and held up a pinky.

"I promise!" she swore then waited for him to lock his pinky with hers but he just smirked and shook his head.

The click of the wheel, a man screaming at his phone, little children laughing, the noise just circled by Sakura that she felt so dizzy. She wasn't used to being in a subway, it made her even sicker to find groups of women pointing at Sasuke and saying he looked dazzling.

When the door opened, Sakura immediately got out not wanting to be the reason why Sasuke had ruined his perfect attendance. While Sakura looked around for Sasuke, she found him still in the subway slouching by the door. The door that was halfway closing…

"Sasuke-Kun! Wait! Hold the door for-," she yelled while jogging towards him but he just glared at her and let the door close.

XXXX

Sakura had made it 10 minutes late for school, Sasuke was there walking alone towards homeroom.

"You could've held the door for me you know!" she argued.

"Don't talk to me at school."

"I'll do whatever I please."

"Hey Sasuke, I'll promise I won't breathe a word to you at school if you answer this question."

"Fine, as long as it isn't 'will you go out with me'."

"It isn't that! Sasuke-kun, if I matured and wasn't so childish would you still hate me?"

"Mmm-hmm. I hate girls who are late."

"But class doesn't start until 5 minutes!"

"But were supposed to be at school by 7:45."

He smirked then entered the classroom.

_He always has the last word, it isn't fair!_

Sasuke glared at Sakura when she entered the classroom daring her to speak a word to him, to her his glare was like poison that penetrated her soul, cut holes into her flesh and silently killed her.

_Meany, _she mouthed then looked away. Girls giggled while playing a movie in there mind of what had occurred yesterday. The boys whispered harshly and continued to murder the cherry blossom with their glares.

Tension rose within the room. Beads of sweat rolled down her pale face as she quickly walked towards her desk.

"You guys had your first love quarrel huh?" Naruto teased Sakura, and then nudged her with his elbow as she took a seat.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**A teensy bit of fluff. (:  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT.**

* * *

"Yes! I got into the top 15 ranks!" Sakura cheered to Ino. When she looked at the ranks for the midterms, she saw Uchiha, Sasuke again top 1.

"Aww man, I only got into the top 41," complained Ten Ten then leaned on the wall.

"Hinata and I are still in the 30's, your so smart Sakura!" Ino boasted then wrapped Sakura into a hug.

-One week ago-

"Baaah! I hate midterms!" Ten Ten complained then buried her face in her palms. Neji walked passed Ten Ten laughing deeply at her. The brunette sunk even lower in her chair, sobbing. As Neji was about to walk pass Ino, she blocked him with her long legs and he tripped over it foolishly, his toned face turned from a perfect color to a crimson.

"You must be blind not to see I was in your way," Ino remarked flatly then tossed her hair. Ten Ten giggled and held a hand out to help Neji; surprisingly he took it and then thanked her.

"No prob," Ten Ten answered then turned back to her desk, blushing madly. While Neji dragged himself outside the classroom, Ino ran over to Ten Ten then giggled.

"You like him don't you?" she asked then burst into an awe of oohs and ahhs. Ten Ten ignored her friend and pretended to read her book. "You and Sakura both like cold hearted guys."

Sakura made a face at Ino and Hinata laughed quietly while scribbling on her paper.

xXxXx

Books piled on Sakura's wooden desk. Most books based on English, the most troublesome subject to her; suddenly someone tapped softly at her door.

"Come in!" Sakura yelled quietly and was surprised to find Manami with a tray of sushi in her hand.

XXxXx

"It's delicious!" Sakura exclaimed and picked up after herself.

"Want to take a short break dear?" Manami offered then held up a black journal.

XXxXx

"SO SASUKE-KUN STILL SLEPT IN HIS MOM'S BED TILL HE WAS 10!" Sakura repeated.

"Mmmhm. But keep it a secret Sakura-Chan."

XXxXx

"So Sasuke-kun, you like to write don't you?" Sakura asked slyly.

"Hn. Yea." he answered.

"Especially in your diary right?"

"When I was young…"

"Oh, is that so?"

"Wait! How do you know-"

Sakura held up a baby blue paper torn from the black journal. She waved it in his face and stuck out her tongue teasingly.

"I remember sleeping by my Mother's side. Neji started sleeping on his own age 3; I think I'm the only one sleeping next to my parent's. I'm already eleven and sleep alone now, but I feel so lonely." she read out loud with a huge smirk across her face.

"You even signed it…… Should I read more?"

"Give me that back!"

"Only if you promise to do something for me…"

"Hn. Fine."

"Well mid-terms are coming soon, and if I fail English again… Well… Could you tutor me?"

Sasuke glared at her then stormed into his room, his stomps could've caused an earthquake.

"SASUKE-KUN! FINE I'LL SHOW IT TO EVERYONE!"

Sasuke opened the door; Sakura could've sworn steam rose from his ears.

"Sasuke, let's count to ten. 1-2-," she said nervously.

He held out a textbook then walked into her room.

xXxXx

"Sakura-Chan!" Manami sing songed into her room. "Oh my they're asleep." Manami grabbed her cell phone and snapped a picture of the lovely scene. Sakura laid on the carpet, with a book on her chest, Sasuke leaned on the side of the desk next to Sakura on the floor.

-Now-

'_Oh I forgot... Manami-Chan wanted me to open the present she gave me after seeing my grades.' _Sakura opened the small box wondering what luxurious thing it could've been, inside it revealed an artificially colored four leaf clover inside a tiny glass, and a picture frame.

"Kawaii!" Hinata judged. When Sakura opened the envelope, to her surprise instead of a card, a picture of herself and Sasuke sleeping side by side.

"You two are together!?" Ino asked shocked.

_

* * *

  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy! Thanks**  


* * *

Sakura shook nervously; to her surprise all three of her friends crowded her leaving her no breathing space.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF SAKURA!" Ino demanded then tapped her heel impatiently; she crossed her arms and frowned at her. "You should have no business with that cold hearted guy!"

Sakura smiled to hide her fear almost turning to the color of her hair, while Ten Ten gasped at Ino's rudeness. Hinata still stared at the picture, speechless… Sakura played with her fingers unable to look at the fire in Ino's eyes. The four girls' were frozen as ice till Sakura broke the silence.

"Well- I did tell you we were staying at my Mother's friend's house…And Sasuke ended up being there nephew…"

Ino thought for a moment then shrugged. "Okay then."

"But you guys have to keep it a secret okay?"

"Well with Ino it's kind of hard to keep it a secret… Unless she learns to keep her mouth shut," Ten Ten whispered causing the two girls to snicker.

"HEY! What's so funny?" Ino asked.

"Nothing, just the fact that me and Sasuke are living together. Almost like a couple…" Sakura answered then winked.

Hinata, Ten Ten, and Ino swore to secrecy making Sakura feel much better.

XxXx

"Sakura Haruno come here right now!" Sasuke yelled in anger. The trio and Sakura found their selves alone in the cafeteria, with the raven haired boy beside them.

"Take a chill pill boy," Ino sarcastically commented leaving Ten Ten laughing.

"Hey, where is everyone anyways?" Hinata asked quietly.

"I'll show you where everyone is Sakura!" Sasuke said then grabbed her wrist.

"I thought you said not to talk to you at school?"

Sasuke dragged the surprised girl across the school halls while she whined about her sore wrists. When he finally stopped, she stared upon a drawing someone had made- Sasuke and Sakura holding hands entering a house. The text underneath it showed, "I'm so happy were living together Sasuke-kun!"

"I thought you were going to keep it a secret!" he harshly said.

"But-but…"

Sakura turned around finding two girls pointing to Ino, and Ino mouthed a small apology to her.

"But we didn't draw the picture Sakura-Chan!" she argued and posed innocently. Sakura gave her "the look" and Ino smirked knowing everyone could see right through her flawless body.

"THEN WHO DID!" Sasuke yelled. The whole crowd instantly turned to them, watching them like movie stars.

"Why Sasuke, is our art work not beautiful?" an obnoxious voice asked sarcastically. "Well if you think it isn't you are just calling yourself ugly- look how close your face is to the one I drew!"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter's a bit short. I won't be working on this story for a little bit, but I'm not quitting on it! I just want to start on my Fruits Basket story. I'll surely post some more before the month ends though.**


	8. Chapter 8

** Ahh! It's been a while since I've written. Sorry I've gotten nothing on this story for a while. I got writers block- again. Forgive me.**

Sasuke observed the picture, it was true that many could infer the people were Sakura and himself but what was false was that Sasuke looked exactly like the picture. Two arrows pointed at stick figures each labeled with their names. Hearts were randomly drawn on the page and a "house (more like a box)" had been scribbled with letters full of mushy sayings. The crowd burst out laughing, even Sakura's shoulders began to shake until she couldn't stop herself from laughing. Only a gloomy Sasuke stared in confusion as a visible dark aura surrounded him. People scattered away and whispered brutally, however this time of untrue events. Such as, Sakura's child and their secret marriage in Vegas.

Naruto, the illustrator of the drawing, stood proudly beaming rays of lights at the passerbies.

"Nice picture!" one shouted and held up a thumb. "So kawaii!" another squealed. When the groups of people finally remembered they too, had their own lives to squabble with- Sasuke reached for the picture and crumpled it into a ball.

"I'm fed up," he grumbled still smashing the wrinkled mess. "Don't mess with my life anymore!" He turned his back to her and walked away until he was completely out of sight, like he always had.

'Why is it?' Sakura questioned herself, 'I should be fine and move on... Instead I feel- I feel like I can't endure the pain.' Tears formed on the bottom of her green possessions as she hit the wall with a fist. 'I guess... I really do love Sasuke-kun.' She picked up the crumpled paper and held it close to her heart, just as she had held Sasuke.

xXxXx

Sakura turned off the lamp that was her only light and opened the blinds. The full moon poured a dim radiance that hushed Sakura to sleep along with her tears. Beside her, was an envelope filled with the overwhelming emotions and a sneaky boy.

While she slept soundly thinking, 'The first love letter I ever wrote... Never read. We're so-" and she was swept away in a land of dreams.

Sasuke grabbed the edge of the envelope and slithered it away from her grasp. He opened the lid and sat under the window reading each delicate word.

'A spelling error there,' he thought and chuckled under his breath.

* * *


End file.
